Not applicable.
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, of which almonds, apples, apricots, cherries, peaches, plums, nectarines and interspecifics are exemplary. It is against this background of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of interspecific, nectarine and plum trees, which are known to us and mentioned herein, are xe2x80x98Autumn Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat No. 2,894), xe2x80x98Royal Giantxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,107) and Interspecific tree xe2x80x98Citationxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,112).
The new and distinct variety of interspecific tree [Prunus persica var. nucipersicaxc3x97((Prunus persicaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus persica))] was developed by us in our experimental orchard as an open pollinated seedling from seed collected from the proprietary parent with field identification number 27RC248. The maternal parents of 27RC248 originated from a cross between the nectarines xe2x80x98Autumn Grandxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,894) and xe2x80x98Royal Giantxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,107). The paternal parent of 27RC248 originated from a non-melting peach seedling of unknown parentage crossed with the Interspecific tree xe2x80x98Citationxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,112). A large number of these open pollinated seedlings were planted and grown on their own root system, during which time we recognized the potential of the desirable fruit characteristics for processing as a non-melting, clingstone interspecific and, in 1992, selected it for asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of interspecific tree was by budding, in 1992, to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented) as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that all reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present new interspecific tree [Prunus persica var. nucipersicaxc3x97(Prunus persicaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus persica))] is of large size, vigorous upright growth and a productive and regular bearer of medium size, non-melting, yellow flesh, clingstone fruit, maintaining an excellent shape, texture, appearance and flavor after being canned. The fruit is further characterized by having very firm flesh, ripening relatively uniform throughout the tree and having good shipping and storage quality. After the fruit is cut and exposed to the air, it has a very low tendency toward browning or discoloration of flesh. In comparison to the paternal non-melting peach parent, it has greater production of more uniform fruit. In comparison to the xe2x80x98Autumn Grandxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Royal Giantxe2x80x99 nectarines, it has non-melting flesh, compared to melting flesh and the skin has pubescence compared to glabrous skin.